A wireless communication system including a base station and a mobile station has been known. The mobile station includes a receiving apparatus that receives a wireless signal from the base station. The base station includes a receiving apparatus that receives a wireless signal from the mobile station. The mobile station wirelessly communicates with the base station in a wireless area that the base station forms.
In wireless communication between a mobile station and a base station in a certain wireless area, a wireless signal transmitted in another wireless area is received as an interfering wave by the mobile station and the base station. Such an interfering wave degrades reception quality representing the quality of signals obtained by demodulating the respective received signals in the mobile station and the base station. In particular, since an interfering wave tends to be large at the edge of a wireless area (i.e., near the boundary between the wireless area and another wireless area), the reception quality of a mobile station at the edge of the wireless area tends to be degraded.
With the above in view, there is studied an Interference Rejection Combining (IRC) receiving apparatus that carries out a process to inhibit degrading of reception quality due to interference noise containing an interfering wave and noise (see, for example, Patent Literature 1, Non-Patent Literature 1, and Non-Patent Literature 2). This process is called IRC process. For example, an IRC receiving apparatus determines a reception weight by using statistical characteristic of interference noise, and demodulates a received wireless signal using the determined reception weight, so that degrading of the reception quality due to interference noise contained in the received signal can be inhibited.
Another wireless communication system that transmits a wireless signal containing a pair of coded signals, being coded in the Alamouti-type coding, has been known (see, for example Patent Literature 1, Non-Patent Literature 1, and Non-Patent Literature 2). This wireless communication system transmits a wireless signal containing a pair of coded signals coded in the scheme of Space Frequency Block Coding (SFBC).    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese National Publication of International Application No. 2010-527209    [Non-Patent Literature 1] NTT DOCOMO, “Performance of Interference Rejection Combining Receiver for LTE”, 3GPP, R4-113528, June, 2011    [Non-Patent Literature 2] NTT DOCOMO, “Test coverage for MMSE-IRC receiver requirements”, 3GPP, R4-121552, March, 2012